Acidity
by gaaraofthefunk13
Summary: Her parents killed when she was young, Kazumi has been mentally scarred for life. With a split personality and being locked up all her childhood, she's a handful for the Immortal Akatsuki. Warning for: Language, Minor Violence, and Mental Disorders. Possible HidaOc
1. Chapter 1

**From childhood's hour I have not been**

**As others were; I have not seen**

**As others saw; I could not bring**

**My passions from a common spring.**

**Alone, Edgar Allan Poe **

Prologue

A child's laughter filled the halls of a small home on the outskirts of the village Hidden in the Leaves. Outside the sun was shining without a cloud in the sky and the gentlest of breezes caused the grass to dance. Back inside a man sat at a wooden table, sipping on a warm mug of citrus tea while his wife prepared the rice for the next meal. A young girl wobbled into the room excitedly, her black hair pulled into pigtails and a brown teddy bear in her small hands. She teetered her way over to her father and held her arms up and shouted for him to pick her up. The man smiled warmly and hoisted the toddler up off the floor.

The young wife looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly as she watched her husband smooth out their daughter's wrinkled dress. They were a happy, bright family, and no one could take that away from them.

They lived a peaceful life, and kept away from the ninja village the best they could. This helped the shinobi outside of the home -who were standing outside- stay in a state of semi-invincibility. So the family continued on their day normally while the ninja made their plans to take out the young couple. They knew not of the small girl who was being bounced on her father's knee. The young mother took her daughter up with a smile and walked down the hallway to her room. She was oblivious to the fact that right at that moment the shinobi from the grass had broken into the home and slit her husband's throat…

Chapter 1

A young black haired teen sat on a hard bed with her knees pulled to her chest. Her blue eyes stared forward with a blank expression as she hummed to herself loudly. A creaking erupted from her bed as she rocked back and forth in a slow motion. She could hear the children outside laughing happily as they played on the equipment and rolled around in the dirt. Crazy they all called her. She wasn't crazy though, no, she'd never be like them, and she'd never judge a person, no matter how many times they inflicted pain on her. That's why the doctors treated her with such care she thought, that's why even when they touched her in ways that she didn't like, that she apologized for being so childish. Or at least she thought she was childish, she wasn't completely sure.

"Mommy… Will I ever be like them? Like the other children outside?" She questioned herself, her voice ringing with a child's innocence.

"No sweetie, you'll always be only you. My sweet girl," she responded in a deeper, woman's voice that she often thought sounded of her mother. A shaky sigh escaped her rosy lips as her eyes wondered, "They're coming Kazumi."

Than a deeper voice came from her, a man's, "Quiet now little one, don't need them giving you anymore of those useless drugs."

Kazumi covered her eyes in worry, rocking faster, her childish voice ringing loudly in the silent room, "L-Last time they found the pills under the bed they t-tied and beat me!"

She licked her lips nervously and her hands dropped from her face turning emotionless and her voice calm and more her age, smooth, almost seductive, "Let them find them, see what I care."

Standing to her feet she walked to the corner of the room, almost gliding across the floor with grace. She looked out the window, watching the other children play and laugh happily. Her long black hair cascaded down her slender back, the hospital gown hanging off her loosely. Her blue eyes studied everything that was going on outside of her cell. This was the room that she had been raised in, the room that had once brought her comfort. She heard the lock on the door click and her heart skipped a beat. Her fragile features turned to worry as she fell down into the corner and returned to her previous rocking movements.

"Hello there Kazumi-chan," her doctor said, stepping towards her. "How are you today?"

She looked up slowly, her eyes shining with tears and she responded in her childish voice, "I-I'm okay."

The man smiled at her warmly, his green eyes shining, "That's good, that's really good. Now I hear that you haven't been taking your medication, why is that?"

Her voice lowered and she tilted her head, smiling darkly, "You and I both know that those pills do nothing for me, doc-tor."

Kazumi frowned and spoke in her normal high pitched voice, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean that!"

"Kazumi…" He frowned, "I thought we went over that it wasn't good for you act like this."

She frowned more and tears spilled from her eyes, "M-Mommy said it was okay! She s-said that if i-it m-made me feel better than i-it was okay."

The man shook his head, his short hair becoming a mess, "No Kazumi-chan. It's not okay."

Her tears stopped falling and she leaned towards him, her face twisted with hatred, "Fuck off."

"I see your split self is still as bitchy as ever also."

"I see you still spit when you talk," she leered.

She turned her head away and her voice deepened, "Now sweetie that's no way to talk to the gentleman, he's only trying to help you."

Her features softened and she looked back at the doctor, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be mean." She reached out and hugged the man tightly, her childish voice sending chills down his spin, "I'm sorry," she looked up at him. "Forgive me?"

The doctor pulled away from her and looked her over. He was unsure of which was actually the real Kazumi. Was it her childish spirit? Perhaps forever frozen in a child's mind? Or was it the sassy teenager that was angry and bitterly cold?

"P-Please forgive me…" She trembled, black hair falling in front of her, "I-I'll be g-good I s-swear!"

The man pulled away from her and stood to his feet, "Your nurses will be in within the hour, please understand we're here to you help you, Kazumi-chan."

With that said the man stood to his feet and left her in the cold white room.

"Ah fuck, what room was it again?!" Hidan questioned, looking around the deserted hallway.

He and Kakuzu had decided to split up and search the hospital. Apparently they were looking for some little girl that had a bounty on her head, or at least that's what he'd picked up from Kakuzu. The money-whore hadn't made to much sense… The only things that Hidan had heard was, bounty, girl, …Okay so he hadn't been paying much attention at all. Sue him, no wait, don't do that… He was flat ass broke… Damn Kakuzu and making bets that he was always right with.

The silvered haired man walked down the hallway, cursing to himself silently for not listening to what his partner had said. What was so special about a little kid anyways? Was she superwoman or something? Hidan reached behind himself and cracked his neck loudly. Fuck, his neck was killing him. Fucking Kakuzu thinking it was cool to cut his head off.

Reaching the end of the hallway he took a left. When in doubt, always go left… Or was it right? … … …Did he even have to right motto at all? Ah fuck it who gave a shit. He highly doubted that he'd find the girl anyways; it's not like he knew who was looking for. For all he knew it could have been the nurse that that had fainted on the second floor. At first he'd considered sacrificing her to Jashin-sama, but as soon as she passed out he'd just glared and walked over her. She would have been a disgrace, like a slap in the face to his god if he had given it even a second thought. It was so hard to find a good sacrifice these days.

Hidan sighed in irritation as he took another left which led him to staircase that would take him to the basement. Heeeey, maybe he had got the saying right after all. Smirking at his own brilliantness he walked down the stairway. His step now had a slight bounce to it as he felt surer of himself. Fuck he felt like a small child who had just been handed a handful of sweets. What could be better- A damn it all to hell! It was a fucking dead end! Of course it was a dead end. Hidan glared at the wall… Well it wouldn't be a dead end much longer! He was about to pull his scythe from his back when a man walked out of the wall.

Hidan's eyes bulged slightly as he pointed at the man, "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

The man looked up quickly and frowned. His green eyes focused on the man in front of him in confusion.

"What are you doing down here? All of the patients are upstairs sir."

The silver haired man smirked, "Okay, either he just walked through that wall, or there's a fucking door there."

"Who are you?" The man questioned, reaching into his white lab coat.

Violet eyes studied the man briefly. Hidan growled; this damn village had a bunch of scrawny ass people who were hardly worth his time. He was really starting to get annoyed with this place. Cracking his neck he reached behind himself and got a firm grip on his scythe.

"Okay look fucker, if my cloak doesn't say enough of who I am. Then you're just shit outta luck shithead. You're so far from being worthy of being sacrificed to Jashin-sama… But I haven't killed anyone all day," Hidan pouted. "So I'm gonna fucking kill you anyways, than find a better sacrifice for god!"

The man stepped back slightly, his hand moving about in pocket, probably looking for a pen that he thought he could stab Hidan with. The cloaked man laughed darkly and pulled his scythe in front of himself and charged forward.

Kazumi looked up at the door; she could feel someone else had entered the hallway. It was strange…and dark. She backed into the corner and hid behind her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks now.

"M-Mommy… I'm scared… I'm so s-scared…"

"It's alright sweetie, don't worry, everything will be okay, I'll keep you safe, I swear to it my baby…" She hugged her own trembling form, "I won't let you get hurt ever again, I promise you my daughter."

The dark haired girl curled into a ball and cried silently, holding herself in a tight embrace. She could hear screams coming from the other side of the door now. What was she going to do? What could she do…

Her head shot up and she let out a loud laugh, "You're such a little kid. Grow up. Is the little baby scared," she cooed. "Go back into hiding, hide in your mother's arms you little bitch!"

Tears fell harder and she hugged herself tighter, "I-I'm not a baby… I-I-I'm not a baby…"

Kazumi trembled uncontrollably and pulled on her hair.

Hidan put his scythe back in its place on his back and cracked his neck. The walls where now splattered with blood and a dead body laid on the floor. His stomach had been cut open and his organs where lying in a pile next to him. His eyes still twitched slightly as Hidan stepped around him.

The silver haired man had just wasted precious moments of his long life that he could never get back, and he was pissed. So everyone in the damned building had better hope that the little girl was in the room behind the jutsu protected room. Not that anyone even knew that he was in the building in the first place.

Hidan stepped forward and placed his hand on the wall. It was surprisingly solid. He ran his fingers across the concrete until he felt a door knob. A smirk spread across his lips. Oh yeah, he was good! He wrapped his fingers around the objected, twisted, and pulled the door wide open. His violet eyes wondered around the room. He glared. There was nothing in the room; it was completely and utterly empty.

A string of curses flew from his mouth as he angrily marched into the room and looked around. There was absolutely nothing in this shit hole! No more playing around, time for to get… Serious. Ah fuck who was he kidding, he could really careless if they found the little girl or not. Turning around to leave the room his foot caught on something and he feel forward. Being the great ninja that he was he simply fell flat on his face.

Hidan cursed angrily for the umpteenth time that day and rolled onto his back. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and felt around the floor. Sure enough his fingers brushed across a latch type of object. He took it into his hand and pulled. Pulling open what seemed to be a trap door revealed another staircase. Hidan smirked widely, nothing could hide from him!

After descending down the dark, scary- Ah who was he kidding it wasn't scary at all. After descending down the boring stairs and walking through the (A/N: My cat just snored O.o … Sorry for interrupting… Anyways ^^;) equally boring hallway he came to a regular looking door. He kicked door open. Using your hands was so outta style these days.

The silver haired man smirked widely as his violet eyes landed on a small form curled up in the corner. She was rocking back and forth and her long black hair hid her face from view. He could hear her chanting to herself quietly as he stepped forward. The closer he got the more he hear the sniffling in her words.

Hidan growled in irritation and cracked his neck, "Hey! Bitch! Stop the waterworks! It's annoying as fuck right now."

Kazumi's head shot up and she looked at a tall, muscular man. He was easily a foot or two taller than her, and his width showed that he was no weakling. She tilted her head to the side, her tears no longer falling. Who was he, she wondered. She'd never seen him before. She liked his eyes; she'd only seen that color a few times, when she'd woke up early enough to see the sun rise. And his hair reminded her of her bed sheets, it was smoothed back and it looked soft, especially the part that rested against his thick neck. He wore a cloak, which was black and had strange red clouds on it. She liked that too.

Kazumi looked at him with her still watery blue eyes, "A-Are you gonna b-be my friend? I-I've never had a friend before…I-I'd like to have a-a friend… P-Please mister I-I'll be a good f-friend I swear t-to it!"

Hidan raised an eyebrow, "Well ain't that fucking cute, the little bitch wants a friend." He glared at her, "I got some news for you bitch, I ain't your fucking friend."

He reached out and grabbed a fist full of her hair and lifted her into a standing position. Kazumi cried out loudly and struggled in his grasp. The silver haired man sighed at her weak attempt to escape and looked around her room. It was pure white, rather well kept, and there seemed to be a jutsu placed on the wall where her bed rested. It gave off an illusion that there was a window and that there were children playing happily outside. He grunted in disgust.

**I have decided to end the first chapter right there. I hope it wasn't… I'm not sure you say it, boring? Stupid? Annoying? I don't know, but I did have a ton of fun writing it XD … I know nuthing :) Anyways review please? Please? Please? …I'll do your maaaaaaath :) Just kidding but serious please review :( I wanna know how the first chapter was and I just forgot to warn you all I haven't proof read it yet… Yeaaaaahhhhh… So uhh, press that little review button… It giggles XD**

**(A/N: So in case your wondering, I have posted this story before, and had it taken down because I made a dumb mistake with it, and like it to much to let that childish mistake to keep from being up)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time and fevers burn away**

**Individual beauty from**

**Thoughtful children, and the grave**

**Proves the child ephemeral **_(short-lived, fleeting, temporary)_

**But in my arms till day break**

**Let the living creature lie,**

**Mortal, guilty…**

**Lullaby, W.H. Auden**

Chapter 2

"Are y-you gonna be my f-friend?" Kazumi questioned, staring up at Kakuzu with big, pouty eyes.

Hidan smacked his forehead and glared at her. He was starting to wish that they had gagged her. But of course, Kakuzu hadn't listened to him when he said that she was a jabber mouth who, for some reason, seemed to think that they took her to be her friend. Yes, because kidnappers/killers kidnap little/teenage girls to be friends with them. Damn she was stupid.

Kakuzu looked at her briefly before turning his attention back to Hidan, "Why didn't you silence her?"

"YOU TOLD ME FUCKING NOT TO!"

Kazumi's eye twitched and her voice lowered slightly, "I don't like that word."

Hidan glared at her, "Oh no one fucking cares. See, listen, fuck fuck fucking fuck!"

Her lip trembled and she started to cry loudly, hiding her face in her hands.

"Make her be quiet," Kakuzu ordered, pointing at the female.

"Me?!" The Jashinist shook his head, "Oh hell no! You're the one that said we needed to kidnap her!"

"Hidan."

He narrowed his eyes and snapped, "What?!"

"Did you bind her?" His counterpart questioned.

"Of course I fucking bound her hands! What do you think I am stupid?!"

"Yes, because she's running off."

"WHAT!?" Hidan turned looked behind himself quickly and spotted the girl.

Well, she was running off, but not really. She was chasing after a butterfly calling it by different birds

' names. A large smile was plastered on her face as she jumped up to catch it in her small hands.

Hidan waved his hand at her as if to brush her off and grumbled, "She ain't fucking going anywhere anyways."

* * *

"Blue bird!" Kazumi shouted, jumping up again to try and get the insect.

Her bottom lip trembled as she failed to grab it. She really wanted to catch the birdie, but she just wasn't tall enough. Perhaps the tall man, the one whom she met first anyways, would help her.

"Sweetie you should run away, these men…they're not good men," her mother's voice whispered. "I don't want anything to happen to my baby girl Kazumi."

"Your mother is right, run while you can, before they decide that you aren't who they think you are," her voice rang, deeper then what would be considered normal for a young girl.

Her blue eyes shifted to the side and she focused on the silvered haired man, slowly lowering her hands back down to her side, then spoke, her voice smooth and cold, "No, he interests me."

Looking down at the forest floor her eyes watered and she kicked at the slightly damp leaves that surrounded her. She was tired, suddenly, and she couldn't seem to figure out why. Sleep, it sounded good, and comforting, but she didn't want to sleep, why should she have t o sleep, when she now had new friends that she wanted to play with?

* * *

It was late evening by the time that the group had managed to reach any water sources. The girl crazy girl had been complaining the whole time about how thirsty she was. A few times, Hidan had noticed, she'd seemed more malevolent then before. But before either of them could question her on it she would suddenly burst into to tears and apologize for only god knows what. Hidan would curse at her to shut up and then go back to his own business.

Kakuzu on the other hand simply ignored her to the best of his abilities. In his head though he was keeping track of the different tones that she used, and so far, he had noticed four in total. He supposed that it had something to do with the way she'd lived her life thus far, not like it mattered at all. They planned to end her life on the leader's say so, but even if the leader didn't say so they still would, for there was a large bounty on her head, and surely the leader would understand if he killed her, seeing as Kakuzu had to deal with all of the funding for the organization.

Kazumi on the other hand, had her hands bound behind her back and her chin held high for the moment. Her parents told her to be strong, so that's what she tried to do. However when she allowed her mind to waver for even a moment she found herself cursing and yelling with venom and that made her upset. She didn't want to hurt or upset her new friends. They were her only friends, the only friends she'd ever had, the only people she'd ever seen, besides her doctors and the children that played outside of her window.

Occasionally Kazumi would look over at the man whom had broke into her room and found herself fascinated in every way. It scared her though, how whole she could feel just by looking at the man. Startling, that's what it was. Every time her eyes passed him every part of her was focused on him instead of on multiple things. She'd never felt so complete. But still there were conflicts raging within her mind: her parents screamed for her to flee while their backs were turned; her childish mind wanted nothing more than to simply play with her new friends; her older spirit simply wanted to figure out what they were up to but at the same time was completely amused with how the silver haired man acted when she made him angry.

Kazumi's blue eyes dropped as she stared at the greenness of the grass. She'd never thought that the color could be so brilliant, for it had looked dull and boring from behind the glassed windows. She couldn't resist her new urge as she pulled her socks from her feet with some difficulty and padded through the grass. It felt cool against her warm skin, and it tickled and pricked at her. A truly happy smile lit her features as she walked through it. The feeling was amazing, something she'd thought she'd never feel, and now that she had she knew that she'd never be the same. She wanted to experience everything; she wanted to feel everything, to see for her own two eyes what a rainbow looked like.

Her blue eyes wondered back to the backs of the men in front of her, "…Misters…"

Hidan was the only one to turn and look at her, he looked clearly annoyed, then his eyes bugged out slightly when he noticed her once white socks behind them, "Bitch what do you think you're doing?! If you get a fucking sliver or something don't expect me to help you out."

Part of her wanted to laugh and another actually made her look down in shame for the fact that she'd made her friend upset. She didn't want to make him upset…

Kazumi's head snapped up and a cold smile spread across her face as she leaned towards him slightly, "I will never need help from the likes of you."

Hidan raised an eyebrow then scowled. He looked over at his teammate, "Can we please fucking tape the bitch's mouth?!"

Kakuzu's green eyes wondered over to Hidan briefly then back to the road ahead, "How about I just stitch both your mouths shut."

"WHAT?!" Hidan snapped, leaning away slightly. "What the hell did I do wrong!?"

Sniffling came from behind them, "P-Please stop b-being u-upset, I-I didn't mean t-to h-hurt anyone's f-feelings."

Her voice hardened and her eyes dried up, "I've done nothing wrong, you're the idiots who didn't bind me properly."

Hidan looked back at her with an extremely annoyed look his face, "Look bitch. You'd better stop this split personality shit or I'm gonna come back there and teach you a lesson being tied up that you ain't gonna fucking forget!"

Kazumi's eyes watered up again and her bottom lip trembled with her emotion. Her small frame shook and her hair fell around her as if to comfort her from the stare of the man. If she could she'd hold herself tightly and perhaps…she didn't know what she'd do. She felt strange and outta place, she felt open, and her parents weren't talking as much as they used to, that scared her. She didn't want them to go away, not again…

Hidan scoffed and looked ahead again. His lavender eyes looked at Kakuzu after a short while, he opened his mouth only to be silenced by the green eyed man who stated that he didn't want to hear any preaching's of Jashin.

He growled, "Oi money-whore, who do you think you are silencing one of Jashin-sama's greatest followers?! I swear to Jashin in front of the bitch that when you're time comes I'll be the one to fucking kill you! I'll do it slow too! I promise that you fucker! Maybe then you'll listen to me and the great things that Jashin-sama offers and-"

"Shut up Hidan," Kakuzu growled with irritation, "when we reach the next town you can sacrifice as much as you want until we leave."

The Jashinist's mouth fell silent expect for the occasionally mumbling of Kakuzu being a dumbass and an atheist. Kazumi walked behind them whimpering on occasion but mostly just staring at anything that they passed. She was rather fond of the tall trees, and their triangular shape that she'd only seen in a few books. The sun was far brighter and hotter against the sink then she'd expected it, at points it would annoy her but for the most part she just loved it, she loved it because it reminded her of how her mother felt when she hugged her…

**I'm gonna leave this chapter at that. I'll make this authors note short as I know sometimes they annoy people. I hope it was okay, and please read the next chapter; and review this one. :) Thank you for reading thus far!**


End file.
